


You will never beilieve how these two nerds get together this time!

by LethaJx, orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethaJx/pseuds/LethaJx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...You’re still my best friend alright? I still love you just the same.”</p><p>Or the fic where Jeremy is a nerd who needs to love himself a little more and Matt loves him enough for the two of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will never beilieve how these two nerds get together this time!

**Author's Note:**

> For all who follow my other fics, YES I KNOW! I NEED TO UPDATE THEM! I am so sorry for leaving you guys all hanging like this, but now that school has started up for me things are going to get busy for me which means probably less fics and updates, but it also might mean even more because I use writing as a de-stresser, but this might also mean more one shots like this because I can't find the inspiration to write more of them.

Jeremy quietly slips into bed, trying his best to not wake what he assumes is Matt sleeping, not that he is though he just got into bed, although tired and was just starting to nod off he is still awake, “J? What are you doing here?” Matt asks, not opening his eyes, knowing Jeremy is the only person who has a key to his place, and that if it was someone trying to kill him they wouldn’t be moving the covers back and climbing into bed with him.

“Sorry did I wake you? Just go back to sleep.”

Matt wiggled closer to Jeremy, throwing his arm over his side, “You’re good, I was still awake anyways.” They laid in silence for awhile, Matt trying to go to sleep and Jeremy just a little too stiff beside him, wondering if he should say something now or wait until morning.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed out.

“Hmm? What?” Matt sleepily asked, “You’re good Jerem, whatever it is your sorry about I forgive you okay? Just go to bed it’s late,” He mumbled out his words slightly slurring with sleepiness.

“No Matt I’m serious,” Jeremy voice raised ever so slightly coming up to a loudish whisper. Bringing his head up to rest on his hand, forcing himself to look down at Matt. Although the only thing Jeremy was really serious about now was how much he regretted the words coming out of his mouth, wishing he could just drop the conversation now and bring it up in the morning.

Matt cracked open an eye, between the fact his eyes were coated with sleepiness and his near blindness without his glasses made it a hard to figure out what emotions were going on Jeremy’s face. Sitting up and grabbing his glasses Matt turned back to Jeremy, setting his hand on Jeremy’s arm, causing Jeremy to sit up next to him legs coming up close to his body and arms snaking around them, “What’s up J? What’s going on in that mind of yours?”

“I’m sorry. Like seriously. I haven’t talked to you-- I haven’t even seen you in three months! I’m a bad friend. I’ve just gotten so busy after being brought up into the main crew, but that isn’t an excuse I should have texted, called, came over something! I- I’m-- I’m just so sorry Matt I’ve been a bad friend.”

Matt just smiled, “Jerem.”

“Yeah?”

“Look at me for a second,” Jeremy’s head turned to look at him from where it had previously had been locked on his feet.

“You’re good J okay? You aren’t a bad friend, I would hope that your life wouldn’t revolve around me, I figured you just got busy, you’ve gone on two huge heists since you’ve been brought up! With a third coming up quickly. You’re still my best friend alright? I still love you just the same.” Jeremy mumbled out something Matt was unable to make out, “What was that?”

“What if I want to be more than friends?” Jeremy asked, voice nothing more than a quiet whisper. Head turning to look down at his feet again. Matt’s smile somehow softened more than it already was, shuffling on his knees in front of Jeremy, looking down at him. Jeremy’s head looked up at him when he noticed Matt in front of him. He leaned forward hands coming up to hold Jeremy’s face, nudging Jeremy’s legs apart for him to get more into Jeremy’s personal space.

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you since the day we packed up everything in that shitty old pickup we stole from my dad and moved to Los Santos. Because I realized that day I would follow you to the end of the Earth and farther alright?” Matt said face so close to Jeremy’s that it took less than a fraction of an inch for Matt to close the gap between their mouths. Jeremy made a small noise at the back of his throat hands coming up to rest on Matt’s shoulders, pushing his chest up against Matt’s trying to get even closer to him than they already were. “There now can we go to bed?” Matt asked pulling his face away from Jeremy’s when he tried to go back in for another kiss.

“Wait, shouldn’t we like talk about this?” And Jeremy is slightly panicking hoping Matt didn’t regret the kiss, wondering where this left them, hoping and praying to god that he didn’t just mess up the best friendship he’s ever had.

“Yes, and we will once we get some sleep and are well rested so we can have a proper conversation in the morning. So go to sleep and I'll make waffles and we can talk then. Okay?”  
“Okay,” Jeremy said sighing. Both of them laying back down, settling back down against each other, falling asleep eventually to the sounds of the Los Santos night.


End file.
